Liquid crystal displays, such as for example, twisted nematic (TN), single domain vertically aligned (VA), optically compensated birefringent (OCB) liquid crystal displays and the like, have inherently narrow and non-uniform viewing angle characteristics. Such viewing angle characteristics can describe, at least in part, the optical performance of a display. Characteristics such as contrast, color, and gray scale intensity profile can vary substantially in uncompensated displays for different viewing angles. There is a desire to modify these characteristics from those of an uncompensated display to provide a desired set of characteristics as a viewer changes positions horizontally, vertically, or both and for viewers at different horizontal and vertical positions. For example, in some applications there may be a desire to make the viewing characteristics more uniform over a range of horizontal or vertical positions.
The range of viewing angles that are important can depend on the application of the liquid crystal display. For example, in some applications, a broad range of horizontal positions may be desired, but a relatively narrow range of vertical positions may be sufficient. In other applications, viewing from a narrow range of horizontal or vertical angles (or both) may be desirable. Accordingly, the desired optical compensation for non-uniform viewing angle characteristics can depend on the desired range of viewing positions.
One viewing angle characteristic is the contrast ratio between the bright state and the dark state of the liquid crystal display. The contrast ratio can be affected by a variety of factors.
Another viewing angle characteristic is the color shift of the display with changes in viewing angle. Color shift refers to the change in the color coordinates (e.g., the color coordinates based on the CIE 1931 standard) of the light from the display as viewing angle is altered. Color shift can be measured by taking the difference in the chromaticity color coordinates (e.g., Δx or Δy) at an angle normal to the plane containing the screen and at any non-normal viewing angle or set of viewing angles. The definition of acceptable color shift is determined by the application, but can be defined as when the absolute value of Δx or Δy exceeds some defined value, for example, exceeds 0.05 or 0.10. For example, it can be determined whether the color shift is acceptable for a desired set of viewing angles. Because the color shift may depend upon the voltage to any pixel or set of pixels, color shift is ideally measured at one or more pixel driving voltages.
Yet another viewing angle characteristic that can be observed is substantial non-uniform behavior of gray scale changes and even the occurrence of gray scale inversion. The non-uniform behavior occurs when the angular dependent transmission of the liquid crystal layer does not monotonically follow the voltage applied to the layer. Gray scale inversion occurs when the ratio of intensities of any two adjacent gray levels approaches a value of one, where the gray levels become indistinguishable or even invert. Typically, gray scale inversion occurs only at some viewing angles.
Compensators have been proposed to address these issues. One concept includes a compensator film made of discotic molecules. One drawback of current discotic compensators is the typical occurrence of comparatively large color shifts. Other concepts include specific combinations of birefringent layers. There is a need for new compensator structures to provide improved or desired viewing angle characteristics.